


Lover Boy

by aloststar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, atsuhina smut, kagehina exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloststar/pseuds/aloststar
Summary: Things weren't easy. Atsumu Miya was stuck on his high school crush, even declaring that one day he would set for him, thinking that somehow in some way, their paths would cross again.But somehow it did work out. Because there he was again, still the same boy he loved in high school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 153





	Lover Boy

Things weren't easy. Atsumu Miya was stuck on his high school crush, even declaring that one day he would set for him, thinking that somehow in some way, their paths would cross again.

When he stepped into college, noticing that the orange cutie was also in professor Tamako's class, his heart fluttered at the sight. The little ninja already got a few inches taller, gaining more muscle while his locks got longer-- it suited him.

"H-Hinata!" he called out, his eyes savoring this memory of a reunion with his four year crush, "Do you... still remember me?"

"Miya!" he smiled at him, "Of course I do! With that bold declaration of yours in my first year--"

"Aight, I know that already!" Atsumu got embarassed, his twin brother still teases him up to this day when he remembers how he indirectly confessed his love at the 2012 Nationals, "Sorry... was just embarassin', y'know..."

"I don't mind." Shoyo chuckled at the sight of the older man getting flustered, "It's my first year here in college... looks like I need a tour guide, hm?"

Atsumu's eyes widened at his statement, he was suppressing his joy, but it was obvious to anyone that was near that he was just bursting with glee, "Alright, let's show yer around, Hinata-san."

"Shoyo."

"Hm?"

"You can call me Shoyo."

Atsumu Miya-- it was obvious to anyone that he was smoking hot, not to mention the fangirls that repeatedly simp over him and his twin. Despite that, he never really had someone he liked. He wasn't a fan of his fans anyway, but no one in general has caught his eye.

"Ooh, our lover boy's back."

"Shut yer trap, Samu."

Except Shoyo. It was a dumb love at first sight honestly, falling for someone just because you loved the way they played volleyball was just stupid, in Osamu's words. But Atsumu could care less about what his brother had to say, if fate chooses that he falls for the tangerine, then he will fall for the tangerine.

"So, ecstatic that yer prince charming is here?" Atsumu just glared at his twin brother as the gray-haired laughed at the way the fake blonde scrunched up his eyebrows, "You could tone down yer excitement. Jeez, you looked like ye were about to combust just by looking at him-- and I was five feet away from ya."

"Jeez, can't I just be... happy?" He plopped down on his bed, covering his head with a pillow as he rolled down on the covers remembering how he took Shoyo on a tour today, "He's here, Samu! He's... here!"

"I know, I'm not blind." 

"I just... Ah! Maybe it's fate, I think. And how could he be even prettier when he's already pretty in the first place?" Atsumu hugged the pillow tightly, "And he told me to call him Shoyo!"

"...That's his name."

Osamu was just disgusted at his brother being happy. Never in their nineteen years of being stuck together did he see his brother being all crazy about a guy, it was sickening, "God, yer such a mess."

"Shut up."

"And how about Kageyama, hm?" Osamu carried his laptop and showed it to his brother, "They were together for three years, Tsumu."

Ah, there it was. He remembered his bold declaration during nationals, Shoyo stared at him with curiosity, but Kageyama Tobio glared at him with fury. 

**[four years ago]**

_"I am totally getting that Karasuno no. 10's number." Atsumu said as the whole Inarizaki team was at the entrance of the venue after the match._

_"What a simp."_

_"Shut yer trap, Samu!"_

_"Hey, isn't that him?" Aran pointed out and there he was, Shoyo outside the venue, looks like he was waiting for his team, all alone and staring at the sky, "Right about now, Tsumu's prolly thinking of getting his nu--"_

_"He's already walking." Kita sighed as the whole team watched Atsumu marching towards the small middle blocker, a speech ready to ask for his number._

_"I bet two onigiris he is not getting that number." Suna scoffed._

_"Shoyo!" before Atsumu could get any closer, he saw Shoyo's setter, Kageyama Tobio running towards him, "Hey, you dumbass! I told you to wait for me INSIDE."_

_"Too many people inside, Kageyama." Shoyo said as he pecked on Kageyama's lips, "I wouldn't be able to do this if we were there."_

_Atsumu slowly turned his back, pretending that he didn't see anything as he walked towards his team, stealing his brother's snack._

_"Hey! That's my--"_

_"Shut up, Samu, let's go."_

Atsumu totally forgot about it. He was just happy seeing Shoyo again that it never crossed his mind that there was already a setter that was in love with him before him, Kageyama Tobio.

"Well, it looks like they already broke up a few months ago when they graduated..." Osamu looked at his brother, "Oy, you still listening?"

"They broke up, right?" Atsumu asked.

"Yeah, but it's recent--"

"Then I see no problem for me."

Who ended it, Kageyama or him? Was it a mutual breakup? Did he still love him? All those crossed over Osamu's head, but Atsumu wasn't too bothered to think about it.

"It's a risky choice, Tsumu."

"They broke up."

"You don't know what happened."

He was willing to take on any risks. Osamu just sighed at his brother's dumbassery, but he made himself asleep too tired to think about Atsumu's bullshit.

"Good morning, Tsumu!" Shoyo smiled at him as they crossed paths at the university's cafeteria.

"Oy, Shoyo! Getting more comfortable here now?"

"You're here anyway."

Those small sentences seriously striked at Atsumu's heart-- Shoyo was TOTALLY flirting with him. How could he not? He's hot, in a good university, and packing.

"Now now, Shoyo." fuck it, if the smaller boy's going to be that forward, he's going take two steps further, "Keep talking like that and I'll think you want more.

"What if I do?"

No, the orange tangerine was always going to be one step further than him. This was a challenge and Atsumu was willing to take it.

"You're telling me you guys have been practically fucking with your eyes for three months and yer still courting him?"

"We'll take it slow, Samu~" Atsumu chuckled, "And we are not fucking with our eyes."

"You guys stare and talk to each other as if you're making love, RIGHT in front of my onigiris." Osamu sighed, "Fuck yer bullshit, but I'm telling ya, lotta guys here are going for Shoyo. Keep going at yer pace and you're in for another Kageyama experience."

Shit, maybe his brother that he shared a braincell with was right. Three months of flirting was already enough, and as the days go by, more and more guys start to make their way into Shoyo's life.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it." Atsumu thought as he was walking beside Shoyo, planning to confess, "S-Shoyo!"

"Hm? What is it, Tsumu?"

"I..."

"Shoyo." they stopped in their tracks as a familiar black-haired male was in front of them, eyes stuck on Shoyo and too bothered to look at Atsumu, "I'm sorry, I gotta borrow him."

Shoyo's arm was grabbed by Kageyama as Atsumu slowly watched the two high school lovers disappear from his sight. Of course this is how it ends, him being too scared while he knows he's never going to replace his first love.

"No, fuck it." Atsumu followed them, trying t9 find out the path they took. He wasn't going to let this four yeat crush end by him being too slow again, he was going to--

"K-Kageyama!" 

They were kissing under the cherry blossom trees. Atsumu was out of their sights by now, but he saw it. Shoyo also called out his name as their lips intensely touched each other. 

It was always going to be Kageyama.

"Atsumu!" Shoyo called his name but he quickly rushed out before he saw him. He wasn't ready to face him, not like this.

"Dude, you're not going to Shoyo?" Bokuto Koutaro asked, "Wait wait-- did you get rejected?!"

"No, no... not like that." Atsumu sulked, "I just... saw him with Kageyama, they were kissin' 'ya know... before I could even confess."

"They're still together?!" Koutaro was shocked, "I swear they broke up a few months ago... sucks for you, lover boy."

"Stop calling me that."

"I don't know man, Osamu kept calling you that and it's kind of catchy."

"Atsumu!" Shoyo shouted as he marched towards the taller boy, grabbing his arm, "Sorry Bokuto-san! Just need to borrow Atsumu real quick!"

"Anytime, Shoyo!"

Why was he doing this to him? Shoyo's not that dumb to not notice that Atsumu was head over heels for him, so why drag him out like this?

"Stop, Shoyo." Atsumu softly whispered, "I'm happy for you and Kageyama, I really am, and I know yer not dense to know that I like you--"

"We're not together." Shoyo told him. Atsumu's eyes widened, as if he was signaling him to repeat it, "Me and Kageyama, we're not together."

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to be a homewrecker--"

"I know you saw us kiss, but we broke up. He... just kissed me out of the blue, saying he regretted what happened but..." Shoyo inhaled, "I like you, Tsumu. I do."

"Uh..."

"...Tsumu?"

"S-Sorry... I didn't know it was going to feel this great." Atsumu immediately took Shoyo into his arms as he passionately kissed the younger boy, eyes closing as the magic happened, at the back of the building where no one could see them, "I'm sorry, it just happe--"

Shoyo shut him up with a kiss, pulling on his hoodie as he stood on his toes just to get a better angle, "I'm not sorry for that."

A minute ago, they were at the back of the university's building innocently kissing each other.

So how are they making out at Atsumu's room now?

"Shoyo." Atsumu took a breather, "I don't want you to think I'm going too fast, I really do like you--"

"I don't think that." Shoyo rubbed Atsumu's bulge, "And can you say that with this tent right here?"

"God, I am so going to wreck you."

"Looks like your brother's home." they heard the front door open but Atsumu could care less, he started licking Shoyo's lips as he removed the orange head's shirt, sucking his nipples after.

"Aah~" Shoyo gasped as he gripped Atsumu's arm, purposely feeling up his biceps, "Mm-- No, aah~"

"Why not?"

"H-Here..." Shoyo removed his shorts, Atsumu's hands immediately going to his underwear as he rubbed his clothed dick while licking his chest, "Tsu-- Tsum-tsum!"

"There, there..." he removed his boxers as he gently rubbed his naked length, watching Shoyo's face get messed up by the slow pleasure, "It's pretty."

"Wanna--" Shoyo pulled on his pants, undressing the taller boy as he watched his dick rise up, hard and ready.

9.5 inches long-- and hella thick.

"Oh-- Oh wow." Shoyo was NOT ready for this. He knew he was packing... but this was a lot. But he knew mama didn't raise a coward and slowly grabbed it, making it enter into his mouth. 

"Sh-- shit..." Atsumu didn't know Shoyo was going down on him, he softly cursed as Shoyo bobbed his head up and down taking his cock and sucking it. He felt him choke, his size surely too overwhelming for the younger one, "Hey, you don't have to force-- ah!"

He gripped Shoyo's hair as he felt him deepthroating his dick, "Fucking hell-- ah!" a few more pumps and he already came down his throat. Shoyo released him with a pop, covering his lips with his cum as if it was some kind of erotic lip gloss, "Mmm, your cock's so big, Tsumu~"

"Alright, pretty boy." Atsumu pushed him down, Shoyo's ass up as he slowly fingered his hole, making sure he was lubed up so it wouldn't hurt, "Don't worry, you'll feel this big cock inside you soon~"

"Mmm~" Shoyo moved his hips, desperate to feel more, "You feel so good, Tsumu~"

"Keep praising me like that and you won't be able to walk tomorrow." his fingers got faster, Shoyo moaning loudly as they completely forgot that Osamu was in the other room. "T-Tsumu! Mmgh!"

He slapped his ass as his fingers kept going in and out of him, savoring the sight of it bouncing against him and turning red due to his slaps.

"Looks like you're ready." as he was about to open the condom, he felt Shoyo grabbing his hand, "You can... come inside. I don't have class tomorrow."

Fuck, is it possible to be this sexy?

"Yer really something, huh?" he immediately pushed inside of him, a loud gasp coming out of Shoyo, his legs weakening due to the sudden penetration, "F-fuck, is it all in?"

"I'm not even halfway in, baby." he licked his ears as he started to go deeper, Shoyo's moans getting louder with every inch of him going inside, "Fuck, you're so tight."

With his whole length inside Shoyo, he started fucking him roughly, Shoyo's face getting messier with each thrust he feels. Atsumu was holding back, but that doesn't mean he's being gentle.

"Agh! Ahh!" Shoyo screamed, not used to the foreign thing inside him. Never did he feel this way before, not even his sex toys could come to match, "So-- ugh! Good!"

"Baby--" Atsumu took Shoyo's chest and made him stand up, both now in a kneeling position as Atsumu was entering him from behind. They were kissing roughly, tongues sucking each other, gasping for air and for more, "C-Coming, Tsumu!"

He kept his pace as he watched Shoyo come splatter to the sheets, his face wrecked with his legs almost giving out. Atsumu laid him down, both facing each other as he spread Shoyo's legs, his hole open and ready for Atsumu's dick again.

"I haven't come yet, baby~" he entered Shoyo faster than before, thrusting hard again as he got a better view of Shoyo making erotic faces, "Mmm, you're so cute~ say my name, will you?"

"A-- Tsumu! Mm! Tsumu!" Atsumu licked his nipples as he watched him scream his name. Shoyo wanted more, the current pace not enough to satisfy him, "Tsumu~ you don't have to hold back~"

Just like that, Atsumu held Shoyo's hands up, making him unable to move as he started fucking him rough, tears coming out of Shoyo's eyes due to the sudden movement, "Aw, you crying? You didn't-- ugh-- want me to hold back, didn't you?"

"Ah! So g-good!" Shoyo opened his mouth, facing Atsumu, "Tsumu~ kiss me-- mmph!"

Their mouths met each other again, hungrily eating each other as the bed kept creaking. None of them couldn't stop, their mouths tasting each other, Atsumu's dick inside Shoyo, nor Shoyo's hips desperate to feel all of Atsumu.

How could Atsumu be so good at this.

"Wanna-- ah! Coming, Tsumu!" as he was almost at his climax, he felt Atsumu covering his slit, "No~ I wanna cum~ aah!"

"Beg for it."

"Mmgh! Tsumu-- you feel so-- ugh! So good! I w-want, aah! More, more!" Shoyo could barely make a sentence as the bigger boy was thrusting into him hard. Atsumu was obviously enjoying Shoyo praising him loudly, so he just watched the little cutie beg for him in anticipation, "Captain~ I wanna come~"

Captain? Well, he was the Inarizaki Captain at his third year in high school... but Captain? Holy fuck, Atsumu just malfunctioned just by hearing that. He stopped thrusting as he looked at Shoyo's face, the latter being confused when the pleasure stopped.

"T...Tsumu? Hey, Tsu-- Ah!!!" he suddenly felt his dick inside him again, rougher than ever, Atsumu lifting him up and pushing him against the headboard, "Waah~ just let me cum already~"

"Call me more of that-- ugh--"

"Captain~" they started making out again, Atsumu still not letting go of Shoyo's dick, wanting him to still feel all of this pleasure he's giving to him, "Captain~ I'll be a good boy~ Ugh! Let me-- fuck -- let me cum!"

"Bratty, aren't you?" he finally let go of Shoyo's cock. They both came at the same time, Atsumu filling up Shoyo to the brim as Shoyo came, splattering both his and Atsumu's chest. Atsumu watched the sight of Shoyo's hole releasing his cum and he just blushed, thinking that he made him this way.

"I'm tired, Captain~" Shoyo teased while he was being cleaned up by the bigger boy, "Don't you think you filled me up too much?"

"Why? You're hole looks pretty filled with me." he kissed Shoyo's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Shoyo kissed his lips, "...You left too many marks on me, Captain."

"You kept scratching my back, we're even."

"But your cock just felt too good, Captain~"

"Watch your mouth, pretty boy, keep getting this thing hard and you won't be able to attend class for a month."

____  
BONUS:

Dear Diary, it's me, ya boy, Osamu Miya.

I just got home from school, ya know? Just wanting to do my school work and prepare notes for my classes tomorrow, be a good student that my mom could be proud of.

_"T-Tsumu! Ugh!"_

But it looks like fucking lover boy is railing the human tangerine at the other room. Fucking shit, they are so FUCKING LOUD. I just wanted to eat my dinner, take a bath, read some notes, and go to sleep, but NO, MY FUCKING TWIN REALLY HAD TO CELEBRATE HIS SIMPING BY COMPLETELY FORGETTING THAT HIS BROTHER FUCKING LIVES WITH HIM.

This marks the end of my rant, if my brother doesn't make me his best man after years of me taking care of his bullshit, I will not hesitate to spike a volleyball at his balls.

...

Anyway, it's morning. The two just came out of the house acting all lovey-dovey, marks all around their neck as Shoyo wore Tsumu's shirt.

"Oh... hey Samu." Atsumu smiled at his brother, completely forgetting that Osamu heard everything that happened last night, "Had breakfast already? I could make you one!"

"Shoyo, you could do better than lover boy over here."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Samu."

"Lover boy?" Shoyo laughed at the nickname, "It kinda suits you~" they kissed each other as they prepared their breakfast.

"God, please not in front of my fucking salad."


End file.
